The Greek and the Turkish
by FelicianoTheNiggle
Summary: Greece is suffering from poverty, and only Turkey can help. In return he must teach him how to be polite. But not everything goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this to my lovely fratello, Ti amo, ich liebe dich, aishiteru, daisuki, te amo, I love you. ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Turkey and Greece were outside the meeting room. After minutes of giving each other dirty looks, Turkey broke the silence. "What are they talking about?" Greece rolled his eyes and thought for a minute. "I don't know. But I'm sick of waiting." He looked down and kept stroking the fur of the kitten he brought along with him.<p>

"Me too. I'm starting to get tired of sitting next to someone who smells of poverty and cat litter." Greece got up as the cap jumped put of his lap. He did not take that jokingly. Greece is poor, and is dying out.

"Oh! What are you gonna? Get your army of kittens to attack me!" Turkey said as he got up. Face to face with Turkey, he realized the man in front of him was taller, and seemed stronger. But he didn't care. He took a step back and raised his fist, ready to punch the Turkish in the face. In response, Turkey was ready to fight back.

The door opened

"Greece,"

"Turkey,"

They both stood up straight and looked at their bosses as if nothing was about to happen. "We must speak with each of you individually. Greece, come with me."

The Greek looked at Turkey in confusion, he looked just as confused as himself. He got his kitten then entered the room before his boss closed the door. "Sit down. We need to discuss something you might not like."

"Yes?"

"Of course, you are aware with out situation. We need money or we will die out. So I spoke with Turkey's boss, who also needs a favor. Turkey is loosing tourists due to… the impoliteness of the citizens. So we've made a deal, but we need you both to agree." Greece stared at his boss, heart beating, hoping he wouldn't need to do something he doesn't want to.

"We need you to teach Turkey how to be more polite. How he acts, as a nation, will effect how the citizens act. In return, they will help us with out situation."

"NO WAY! I DON'T NEED TO LEARN ANYTHING FROM THAT DAMN GRE-" "SHHHH!" They heard from the hallway outside. Obviously, Turkey wasn't anymore happy about this than Greece.

"See? He doesn't want to do this either! Can't you get someone else to help us?"

"No, we can't! I've already tried to get the help of every other nation! But they're all busy and can't help us! Germany, Italy, Spain, England, America, Canada! No one can help us except for Turkey because they need a favor as well!"

Greece stared at his kitten, rubbing a stop between its ears. They stood there in silence for a good five minutes before they heard a knock at the door.

Greece's boss got up and opened it. All he can hear is whispering, not being able to make out what they were saying.

"Okay, thank you. Greece what do you say?"

_It WILL benefit the Greeks. And there hasn't been enough food for all of my lovely kittens…_

"Fine." He heard whispering at the door again.

"When? Okay then, I'll tell him. Have a good day." He walked up to the Greek. "He has agreed. Now you will meet him at noon tomorrow. Remember, teach him how to be polite and use his inside voice. Tell me how it goes tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review please! Danke!<strong>


	2. Day 1

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It was 10:00A.M.. Neither Turkey or Greece knew where they were going to meet. Greece remembered his boss handed him Turkey's phone number. <em>They probably did this so we would have to talk on the phone… damn. <em>Greece grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

_I guess he's bu-_

"What? Wha-.. Ahem… Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Ugh… I know this voice. Greece what the hell do you want?"

"Happy to talk to you too." He said in a sarcastic voice. "So where are we going to meet?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"Um… Let's meet at the café. The one by the-"

"Alright! I know where it is! Damn!"

_I have a lot to teach him_. "Okay ,then. I'll see you at noon."

Turkey hung up the phone without a goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>Its already 12:30 and Turkey isn't here. That's so irresponsible. <em>

Turkey walked in at sat down at the table where Greece sat.

"Hello."

"Um, hi… now what?"

"Well, first of all, you need to dress a little more appropriately."

Turkey looked down at outfit. He was wearing baggy joggers, a tight white shirt, messy hair, and sandals.

"What's so wrong with my outfit?"

"You look… dirty. Let's go to my house and I'll show you a nice way to dress."

"Hell no. I'm not going to your house."

* * *

><p>"Fuck, why did I come."<p>

"I don't want you here either."

Greece was in his closet looking for clothes for Turkey to wear.

"Here are some dark jeans and a CLEAN shirt."

When Turkey was done dressing, he looked like a new man. He combed his hair and borrowed some of Greece's old shoes.

Greece gave Turkey come tea and they both sat at the kitchen table.

"Okay. Now you know how to dress."

"Whatever. Now what?"

"Im kind of hungry, actually. Lets go eat somewhere."

They both went to a fast food restaurant near by. When it was their turn to order, Greece had forgotten that he didn't have enough money to buy anything and just sat down at an empty table. Turkey looked stared at him when he sat down._ Oh yeah, I forgot._

Greece looked up and saw Turkey come with two trays.

"Here. I hope you like what I ordered you." He handed him one of the trays.

"Thank you. That was kind of you." Turkey felt his face go red, he just looked down and stayed eating, hoping Greece wouldn't be able to tell.

"You know, Turkey. I'm glad we put our hatred aside for once."

He shook his head in agreement. "Sadiq."

"What?"

"Call me Sadiq. Its my human name."

"Mine is Heracles."

_I thought Sadiq was a complete asshole. But he's a sweet guy. I hope we won't still hate each other after this._

_I thought Heracles was a total puss. I'm sort of glad we have to spend this time together._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Also, If you guys like RussiaxChina, please check out my other story. Leave reviews! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
